The purpose of this application is to request funds in the amount of $11,000. to help organize and execute the 14th International Biomaterials Symposium to be held at Orlando, Florida, April 23-27, 1982. This Symposium is the oldest continuous and most prestigious open conference in the world dealing with the broad spectrum of biomaterials. Since its inception at Clemson University in 1969, it has become the primary forum of international liaison, information exchange, and state-of-the-art development in the field of biomaterials. Attesting to this is the strong representation year after year at the Symposia of vistors from most of Western Europe, Japan, Australia, India, Canada, and the Middle East; at times there have also been attendees from Latin America and the Eastern Bloc countries. Nearly all of the areas in modern biomaterials research have been covered during past symposia through the mix of contributed and invited papers. To maintain this quality which keeps leading researchers returning year after year, features of previous meetings will be continued. This incules invited plenary papers by outstanding researchers in several areas, each of which will be followed by a group of submitted papers organized into a related thematic session. The plenary speakers will be selected to present topics in dental, orthopaedic and cardiovascular materials. In addition, there will be a series of sessions concerning characterization of biomaterials surfaces and interfaces. Special sessions concerning regulations, patents, and venture capital are also planned. Clinical applications of biomaterials in otolaryngology, ophthalmology, and plastic surgery are to be included. All the submitted papers will be subjected to a blind review system; accepted papers, either for oral or poster presentation, will be collected in a printed Trans-actions volume. The sponsor(s) e.g. NIDR, NIAMDD, NHLBI, FDA, will be prominently acknowledge in all printed matter such as the program, Transactions and the announcements in technical journals in the U.S. and abroad.